boffandomcom-20200223-history
Eichichi
Eichichi, alternately known as Gigi Kupps in Ryusui's retranslation, is a character in Breath of Fire II. She is a member of the Iron Ogre Clan and a potential resident of Township. Role in Breath of Fire II Meeting Eichichi is not necessary in order to complete the game. However, the player must recruit her to Township if they are to activate the town's flying ability and unlock the game's best ending. She can be found in the basement floor of her house: the northernmost building in Guntz. When the player enters the room, she is intitially hidden by one of the walls until she moves. The player has the option of inviting her to live in Township after they discover the ancient machinery in its well. Eichichi will readily take to this idea, and automatically appears in the well's control room the next time the party visits it. Since she remains in this room throughout the duration of the game, her move to Township does not occupy one of the carpenter's houses. If the party rescues Ganer from the Grand Chapel, then he and Eichichi will eventually make the well's machinery operation. This development allows Township to fly, with Ganer providing its power source and Eichichi serving as pilot, and grants the player access to many areas that would otherwise be unreachable after losing the ability to travel via the Great Bird. Appearance Eichichi is a member of the Iron Ogre Clan, which possess bovine traits. Similar to Breath of Fire II's portrayal of Worens, the animal traits are less pronounced among the female members of the clan, presumably to increase their potential sex appearl among male players. The game's Japanese and official English translation both include puns suggesting that the character has large breasts. This is further expanded in the Ryusui retranslation which includes a line where the character claims that she has a 59 inch bustline. Personality While in the original Breath of Fire, the Iron Ogres were known for their legendary smithing abilities, Eichichi is incredibly gifted at operating and reparing machinery. This pursuit forms both her chief hobby and greatest passion. At one point, she remarks that the the sound of machinery and smell of oil "makes her tingle." She has a cheerful and energetic deameanor and consistently expresses enthusiasm at the prospect of taking on new challenges, especially when they center around machines. Such a challenge provides the motivating factor in her accepting the party's offer to move to Township. She admits that her love of machines sometimes causes her to hyper-focus to the point of tunnel vision. Eichici owns the largest building in Guntz, and appears to allow the elderly human, Karashinikofu, to live there for free. This suggests that she is both tolerant of member of other clans and generous to those in need. Her home is filled with bookcases, shelves, and tools related to smithing and machining. Gallery Etymology Eichichi's Japanese name is a pun on the word ちち (chichi), which can be translated as either "breasts" or "milk" (appropriate, given the character's bovine features). This pun relates to Eichichi stating she has a large breast size (at one point the player is even given a choice to ask about her body). Furthering the reference, her full name as given in the end credits for both regions is "A Titi Efcup", with Efcup being a pun on the "F" cupsize. Ryusui's retranslation localized the joke by naming the character "Gigi Kupps", in reference to the "GG" cupsize. Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Engineers Category:Breath of Fire II Guntz Residents Category:Breath of Fire II Iron Ogres Category:Breath of Fire II Non-Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:Guntz Residents Category:Iron Ogres Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Township Residents